


Шесть дней

by Wisedo, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Category: Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Summary: Два сита неделю скучают на планете Проклет. Иногда медитируют (в прямом смысле этого слова), иногда спят (во всех смыслах этого слова).
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 8





	Шесть дней

**Author's Note:**

> время действия — 54 ДБЯ, 13-я глава романа Лусено «Дарт Плэгас»
> 
> Автор: [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
> Бета: [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615))  
> Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020

946:07:11  
**День первый**

При всей его любви к внешним мирам, Проклет почему-то был не интересен Дарту Плэгасу. На просьбу отправиться в город учитель ответил решительным отказом.

— Но это же интересно, — настаивал Сидиус.

— Просто поверь мне, что нет.

В ответ на попытки доказать обратное Плэгас задумчиво произнёс:

— Когда-нибудь я возьму тебя с собой на переговоры с хаттами, тогда ты меня поймёшь.

После чего удалился в свою каюту.

11-4Д на Проклете раньше не бывал и ничего более интересного, чем период обращения и количество спутников, о планете сообщить не мог.

Вынужденное бездействие раздражало. Сидиус разобрал чемодан, разложил в шкафу одежду аккуратными стопками, провёл час в освежителе, сначала моя свои длинные волосы, а потом пытаясь их высушить.

Корабли, построенные лысыми расами для лысых рас, были ужасны: на них не было зеркал. Конечно, у Палпатина было своё собственное зеркало. Но оно оказалось недостаточно большим. Чтобы процесс сдвинулся с мёртвой точки, пришлось привлечь 11-4Д, который записывал и тут же проецировал происходящее перед Дартом Сидиусом. Задержка в две секунды раздражала и замедляла причёсывание, но система была рабочей. Через полчаса дроид предложил передать расчёску ему и позволить расчесать волосы. Сидиус согласился.

Вечером ливануло. Перепады давления на Проклете чувствовались и без барометра. Учитель лежал в своей каюте, закрыв глаза и положив ладонь себе на лоб. Сидиус считал это проявлением слабости. Но после ливня атмосферное давление начало повышаться. И Сидиус, решив, что первый день можно потратить на акклиматизацию, улёгся рядом с учителем.

946:07:12  
**День второй**

Было больно. Поначалу всегда было больно.

— Сидиус, если бы сейчас ты не был сверху, я бы даже поверил в то, что творю с тобой ужасные вещи.

— Учитель, а вы не могли бы сначала уменьшиться, потом зайти, а уже потом…

— Поверить не могу, что ты за столько лет так и не привык к моим габаритам.

— Мы не виделись два месяца. Как тут привыкнуть?

— И ты собираешься утверждать, что за эти два месяца у тебя никого не было?

— А вы предлагаете мне завести роман на стороне?

— А как ты назовёшь твои взаимоотношения с сенатором от сектора Суджимис?

— Ничего личного, мы просто обсудили пару рабочих моментов. И как вы узнали?

— Разве это было не для того, чтобы я узнал?

Палпатин отвернулся. И всем своим видом показывая, насколько он оскорблён этими бездоказательными обвинениями, проронил:

— Думайте, как хотите.

Это действовало. Хего Дамаск начинал чувствовать себя виноватым. Он нежно обнял Сидиуса за плечи и тихо прошептал:

— Хорошо. Если ты настаиваешь, мне придётся принять на веру то, что ты пытался скрыть, но у тебя не получилось.

Сидиус резко повернулся. В глазах дарта Плэгаса плясали жёлтые угольки:

— Я надеялся на то, что ты понимаешь, что делаешь, но, если это продолжится, мне придётся выйти с тобой в свет.

***

Климат на Проклете был отвратительный. К полудню вновь зарядил дождь, превращая равнину в непроходимое болото. Перемены давления также не вызывали особых симпатий. Лучше бы они снова слетали на Мустафар, там хотя бы было тепло.

Этот день был не из тех, в которые учитель излагал великие мысли, а из тех, в которые учитель отправлял Сидиуса тренироваться, сам зарываясь в датапады. Тренировка, скорее всего, оказалась бы медитацией. Что бы Плэгас ни говорил о способностях своего ученика, он всё ещё считал человеческое тело слишком ненадёжным, только Сидиус, теперь, видимо, стал для него слишком ценным, чтобы рисковать его жизнью, а точнее, здоровьем.

Хотя и о способностях Сидиуса Плэгас мог бы отзываться лучше, говорить не только «будь лучше», но и «ты молодец», хвалить, а не говорить раз в неделю «мы», ставя Сидиуса на одну ступень с собой, давая почувствовать гордость. Иногда Сидиус ловил себя на том, что пытался формулировать свои желания в терминах «мы», и это раздражало.

Возможно, медитация действительно была не худшим из возможных вариантов времяпровождения. Сидиус опустился на пол и закрыл глаза.

Над ним висел вирус.

Сидиус повернулся, теперь вирус висел перед ним.

Это был не тот вирус, которым должны были стать ситы, по словам Дарта Гайла, а самый обычный вирус: большой шар, состоящий из множества мелких шариков.

Шар рос, увеличивался в размере, четыре углубления стали напоминать три глаза и рот. А потом Сидиус оказался внутри шара.

Цвета потускнели, ноги проваливались между мелкими шариками, образующими поверхность шара.

Сидиус тяжело дышал, сидя на полу каюты. Конечно, детализация и цветопередача не могли не радовать, но Сидиус предпочёл бы изучать вирус на голограмме, а не погружаясь в него во время медитации. Голограмму хотя бы можно было контролировать. У этого же вируса не было цели, он просто рос, заполняя собой всё вокруг. «Совсем как люди», — сказал учитель. Сидиус обернулся. В каюте по-прежнему было пусто.

Иногда Сила была простой и понятной. А иногда Сидиусу казалось, что чем дольше смотришь на Силу, тем хуже получается её понимать. Использование Силы можно было сравнить с вождением спидера: надо было не думать, а просто делать. Сидиус поднялся и поправил помявшуюся одежду. Надо было последовать примеру Бейна и применить Силу к чему-то простому, например, к азартным играм.

Дарт Плэгас не разделил энтузиазма ученика. Он сказал:

— Мне не настолько нечем заняться, чтобы выигрывать у тебя мои же деньги в пазаак. — А потом добавил: — Если тебе так хочется сыграть, попроси 11-4Д.

Если бы дроид находился в пределах слышимости, Сидиус бы попросил: «Дроид, сделай так, чтобы учитель сыграл со мной в карты!» Но дроид был в другом конце корабля, а если идти за дроидом, то учитель бы не услышал. Но первая часть отказа тоже оставляла пространство для манёвра.

Играть не на деньги, а на раздевание учитель согласился.

Пазаак был несложной игрой, особенно если мешать основную колоду. Если знать свои карты и карты противника, единственным моментом, который нельзя просчитать до конца, был момент, в который противник пасовал. Приходилось предполагать и оставлять себе возможности для манёвра. После двадцати партий схема была выработана, отработана и обкатана. Теперь всегда выигрывал сит, тасовавший карты. И Дарт Сидиус, уже давно снявший правый тапок, теперь то снимал, то надевал левый. Дарт Плэгас не искал лёгких путей: он снимал и надевал плащ.

На сороковой партии Дарт Плэгас предложил не тасовать карты по очереди, а позвать 11-4Д.

После сорок первой партии дроид сообщил, что обычно люди, выигрывая, не надевают одежду обратно.

Игра пошла быстрее. Хотя её смысл теперь ускользал от Сидиуса. Зачем играть в заведомо проигрышную игру, в конце которой большая часть одежды всё равно достанется условному банку? На пятидесятой партии Сидиуса осенило: на раздевание играли, чтобы раздеться.

Два раза спасовав, Сидиус быстро избавился от халата и майки.

— Сидиус, ты мог хотя бы сделать вид, что пытался, — изрёк Плэгас. — Зачем было уговаривать меня играть в карты, если ты сам относишься к этому несерьёзно? — Сидиус уже собирался объяснить смысл игр на раздевание, но Плэгас, надевая свою мантию, добавил: — И не пробуй говорить, что тебе нужен был повод, чтобы раздеться.

946:07:13  
**День третий**

Туземцы, как заведённые, повторяли одни и те же движения, сопровождая их нестройным рёвом захлёбывающихся рогов. Звуки инструментов и голоса, кричащие на непонятном языке, не сливались в красивую мелодию. Эта какофония вызывала желание взять световой меч и сократить численность аборигенов прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь, когда они сподобятся выставить специально обученных воинов на специально предназначенную для боя арену. Учитель бы не одобрил. Но попробовать всё же стоило.

Аборигенам нравилась создаваемая ими «музыка», они старались, приплясывали… Но после корусантской оперы было трудно считать звуки, доносившиеся снаружи, музыкой. Они раздражали, от них болела голова. Сидиус встал с кресла пилота и направился вглубь корабля.

«Сидиус, что я могу сказать о твоей подготовке, если тебя так легко вывести из себя», — сказал учитель. «Главное — не уметь использовать меч, а уметь его не использовать», — сказал учитель.

До этого Сидиус был даже готов идти на компромиссы и предлагать послушать что-нибудь из памяти 11-4Д. Он прекрасно знал, что дроид недавно записывал манаанскую оперу. Как ни странно, манаанская опера действительно была написана на Манаане, но не селикатом, а мон-каламари, проникшимся местными традициями. И хотя, на взгляд Сидиуса, по настроению знаменитая манаанская опера не сильно отличалась от происходящего снаружи, сделана она была в разы качественнее.

— Они мне мешают. Какие причины вам ещё нужны?

«Не все проблемы можно решить силой», — сказал учитель.

— Вы не дали мне посетить их город, вы не даёте мне их резать. Забрать их подношения, чтобы эти певцы замолчали, вы мне тоже не дадите?

— Сидиус, я ценю твою любознательность, но мы тут не для того, чтобы нас задабривали безделушками.

То, что Дарт Плэгас собирался слепо следовать традиции, заведённой кем-то давным-давно и соблюдаемый поколениями ситов, страшно раздражало.

Рука сама потянулась за мечом. Это бы решило не все проблемы, но в жизни Дарта Сидиуса стало бы на одну проблему меньше.

Меч учителя, появившись из ниоткуда, отразил удар. Не вставая, Плэгас контратаковал, заставляя ученика набрать дистанцию. 

— Сидиус, мне казалось, что мы уже прошли это.

Сзади раздалось дребезжание, в дверях показался 11-4Д с чашкой кафа на подносе и застыл, пытаясь оценить ситуацию и понять, что делать дальше.

— Зайди через десять минут, — кивнул Плэгас дроиду.

— Да, мастер, — ответил тот и скрылся из виду.

Плэгас всё ещё продолжал сидеть.

Надо было сдаться, отступить. Учитель был сильнее, и вторая атака уже не была бы столь внезапна, как первая. Но Дарт Плэгас явно недооценивал своего ученика, и Сидиус решил попробовать ещё раз.

Плэгас снова с лёгкостью отбил световой меч.

После пятой атаки учитель всё же встал. Это поднимало самооценку, хотя и делало бой сложнее. Теперь Сидиусу приходилось постоянно отражать удары. Возможностей контратаковать практически не осталось. Сидиус кружил по каюте, парировал, ждал, что учитель отвлечётся, откроется. А потом голова ударилась обо что-то тяжёлое.

Раздался звон, запахло кафом. «Поднос», — подумал Сидиус и отключился.

***

Дарт Плэгас снова сидел в кресле и, глядя на Сидиуса сверху вниз, рассказывал, что знание и понимание тёмной стороны не сводятся к умению фехтовать световым мечом.

— Да и фехтовал ты сегодня довольно посредственно.

Сидиус не собирался оправдываться. Он молча встал и вышел на улицу. Смеркалось. Аборигены, видимо, устав ждать, когда гости с небес пойдут на контакт, уже не пели перед кораблём. Но на возведённом перед лобовым стеклом алтаре всё ещё красовались дары: гляняные сосуды, тусклая ткань, расписанная примитивными узорами, и труп нагой женщины, по которому ужё ползали насекомые, привлечённые резким запахом.

От травы медленно поднимался туман. Сидиус отошёл от корабля и встал в боевую стойку.

Меч гудел, воображаемый противник стремительно наносил удары, парировал, контратаковал. А потом в затылок прилетел воображаемый поднос, и Сидиус упал лицом в сырую траву.

Что бы сказал учитель? Кроме того, что Сидиус выбрал не то место и время для бессмысленных занятий акробатикой? Плэгас бы смотрел осуждающе. Плэгас бы сказал, что, концентрируясь на чём-то одном, Сидиус не видит общей картины.

Когда Сидиус открыл глаза, уже начало светать. Летом в этой части Проклета темнело от силы на пару часов. Шея затекла, трава отпечаталась на щеке. Меч был зажат в руке, рука чесалась. Сидиус призвал Силу, прогоняя боль. Было холодно, в ушах шумело, в горле першило, сладкий запах пыльцы раздражал. Холодно и одиноко. Хотелось вернуться на корабль, прижаться к учителю и позволить о себе заботиться. Сидиус поднялся, чихнул, голова пошла кругом. К счастью, корабль на равнине был всё ещё один, и его очертания уже различались в сером тумане.

946:07:14  
**День четвёртый**

Плэгас молчал.

— Вы ведь не относитесь к этому серьёзно? — осторожно спросил Палпатин.

— Дуэли на световых мечах ничего тебе не дадут. Если ты хочешь доказать, что чего-то стоишь в бою, у тебя будет шанс это сделать, когда туземцы соберутся на арене.

Шея болела, голова болела, растрепавшиеся волосы лезли в глаза. У Сидиуса не было ни желания, ни сил выслушивать, как он был не прав.

— Вылечите меня.

— Это будет непедагогично.

— Тогда научите меня, и я сделаю всё сам.

Дежурным ответом на эту просьбу было «ещё рано».

— Ложись, — ответил учитель. Сидиус остался стоять. 

Плэгас взял ученика за руки, внимательно посмотрел на них и спросил:

— Где и когда ты ободрал запястье?

Сидиус посмотрел на руку, кожа действительно была содрана. Хотя раньше он этого не заметил. Хотелось сказать, что всё хорошо. Но Сидиус понимал, что ничего хорошего в этом нет.  
Сейчас учитель не ругал, учитель жалел. И это заставляло Сидиуса чувствовать себя ужасно беспомощным и бесполезным.

Дарт Плэгас поводил рукой перед лицом Сидиуса, потом положил руку на лоб и тихо констатировал:  
— Сотрясение. Сидиус, обо что ты бился головой?

Хотелось умолчать про воображаемый поднос и последующий удар головой о землю. Тогда Дарт Плэгас бы чувствовал, что сотрясение — его рук дело. Однако, умолчав о ночной тренировке, Сидиус признался бы в своей слабости. Пришлось бы в очередной раз услышать, что люди — ужасно хрупкие создания. Но сейчас была не та ситуация, когда надо было казаться хрупким. Лучше было дать повосхищаться своей силой, мощью и умением целиком и полностью отдаваться делу и всё же пересказать все подробности ночной тренировки.

Так и не ответив ни на один из вопросов, Сидиус лёг, сказал: «Лечите», — и отключился.

***

Когда Сидиус пришёл в себя, голова больше не болела, шум в ушах исчез, только руки Плэгаса размеренно гладили спину. Сухие, шершавые руки. Прикосновения были почти невесомыми. Плэгас изучал состояние ученика, устанавливал контакт с мидихлорианами, и они отзывались. Сидиус чувствовал, что слишком открыт, но ничего не мог с этим сделать. Он просто лежал, а Плэгас сидел рядом и нежно гладил. Сначала гладил, потом легко прикоснулся губами к шее. Сидиус откинул голову набок, позволяя Плэгасу продолжать, но и не поощряя его действия. Дарт Плэгас отстранился. Сидиус поймал его руку:

— Не останавливайтесь.

— Сидиус, с тобой уже всё хорошо.

Намёк был до неприличия прозрачен, но Дарт Плэгас, казалось, не понимал. Хотя, вариант, что он всё прекрасно понял, но просто проигнорировал желания ученика, тоже нельзя было исключать, поэтому Сидиус не рискнул намекнуть ещё раз, опасаясь получить прямой отказ. Оставалось только, закусив губу, отвернуться к стене.

Но Дарт Плэгас не ушёл. Он положил руки на живот Сидиуса и начал медленно надавливать, проминать.

То, что сейчас происходило, происходило потому, что учитель хотел касаться Сидиуса, а не потому, что прикосновения Плэгаса были приятны Сидиусу. Хотя они были приятны. Но они всё равно были нужнее Плэгасу.

Требовательные. Нетерпеливые. Раздражающие. Плэгас трогал так, словно имел на это полное право, словно Дарт Сидиус целиком и полностью принадлежал ему.

И всё же руки водили по животу возмутительно медленно. Сидиусу хотелось большего. Он сел, уткнулся носом в широкую грудь учителя и почувствовал, как Дарт Плэгас зарывается носом в волосы.

Потом Сидиус сидел на коленях учителя, всё ещё уткнувшись в грудь, теперь уже обнажённую, и медленно двигался. Пальцы на позвоночнике возбуждали сильнее, чем член внутри. Они уверенно скользили под шёлковым халатом, то давили сильнее, заставляя прижиматься к груди мууна, то отстранялись, и Сидиус откидывался назад. Нежные руки то подхватывали его, не давая упасть, то гладили волосы, то уверенно ложились на бёдра, не давая двигаться быстрее. И Сидиус становился мягче, плавился от этих прикосновений.

***

Зелёная мантия была идеальна: она была достаточно большой, чтобы, лёжа на ней, укрываться её полами, и достаточно мягкой, чтобы пол не казался твёрдым. Дарт Плэгас провёл рукой по шее, и Сидиус откинул голову назад, подставляясь под лёгкие прикосновения кончиков пальцев. Над кораблём зажигались звёзды. Их не было видно, но видеть было не обязательно, достаточно было просто знать, чувствовать.

— Учитель, как вы думаете, может, мне стоит завести свою планету?

— Зачем она тебе?

— Это же прекрасно, когда есть место, где можно делать всё, что захочется, не заботясь о чувствах местных аборигенов, не боясь, что тебя заметят. Вот у вас, например, есть Тайник.

— Сидиус, если бы ты знал, во сколько мне обходится содержание этой луны. Оборона, озеленение…

— Но…

— Сидиус, когда великий план осуществится, все планеты будут наши.

С одной стороны, учитель был прав. С другой, свою планету хотелось не когда-то в не ближайшем будущем, а прямо сейчас.

— Когда-нибудь я умру, а так у меня будет своя планета, может быть, даже храм имени меня.

— Нет.

— Вы же сами говорили мне мечтать, ни в чём себя не ограничивая?

— Сидиус, ты не умрёшь.

Мечтать, настолько себя не ограничивая, казалось немного абсурдным. Сидиус плотнее прижался к учителю:

— Хочу на Абору.

Стандартным ответом было «ещё рано». Но сейчас учитель находился в хорошем расположении духа, поэтому можно было попробовать. И Дарт Плэгас не отказал. Он крепче обнял Сидиуса и ответил:

— Я подумаю об этом.

946:07:15  
**День пятый**

Из отсека связи доносились два тихих голоса: Дарт Плэгас с кем-то говорил. Второй голос был механически искажён, но точно не принадлежал 11-4Д. Сидиус подошёл к двери и прислушался. Можно было различить обрывки фраз: ПГТК, плазма…

— Я сейчас, — сказал Плэгас. Дверь открылась. — Сидиус, ты что-то хотел?

Сидиус зашёл в отсек. Над столом покачивалось размытое голубое изображение Ларша Хилла. Голокоммуникатор был переведён на беззвучный режим.

Ларш Хилл выглядел немного озадаченно. Он укоризненно посматривал то на Хего Дамаска, то на Палпатина. Сразу захотелось сделать что-нибудь провокационное, например, обнять учителя за талию. Но Сидиуса сейчас больше интересовало другое: голокоммуникатор.

— Значит, тут есть доступ к голосети?

— Только с пяти до полседьмого.

— Я сижу почти неделю без новостей из внешнего мира, а вы за моей спиной снова разоряете мою родную планету.

— Палпатин, я…

— А я мог бы помочь вам в этом деле.

— Ничего серьёзного. Просто Обтрекстранс собирается сменить субперевозчика.

— А что случилось с ПТГК?

— Пока ещё ничего, но через два дня они разорятся.

— Так ПТГК действительно собиралась заключить контракт с Тапало в обход вас?

— От кого у тебя эта инсайдерская информация?

— К сожалению, это просто логическое мышление. Чоммельтранс?

— Сотрудничает с ПТГК.

— Краннэнерго?

— Не справятся с объёмами.

— «Энар Логистик»?

— Должно подойти, — ответил учитель, отключая у голокоммуникатора беззвучный режим.

***

В безумной погоне за добычей два сита, учитель и ученик, вот уже третий час сидели — почти в буквальном смысле — в засаде. На самом деле в засаде приходилось скорее лежать, чем сидеть. Если бы они сейчас не лежали среди колючих кустов, пытаясь слиться с местностью, скрыть своё присутствие, усыпить бдительность маленьких ушастых созданий, Дарт Плэгас бы обязательно что-нибудь рассказал, Сидиус считал, что рассказ был бы про Занну. Но звери были очень осторожны, и два сита лежали молча.

На пятый час Дарт Плэгас сказал, что это бесполезно, и предложил вернуться на корабль. Сидиус и сам был готов выступить с этим предложением, но после того, как отказаться от охоты предложил учитель, Сидиусу стало принципиально важно поймать ушастое создание, лазающее где-то в ветвях деревьев. Учитель не стал отговаривать, но и не остался.

Оставшись один, Сидиус подавил желание метнуть в ветви включённый меч, примерно представляя местоположение зверька. Ветки давали хорошую защиту, и вероятность успеха стремилась к нулю. Надо было лежать дальше и ждать, когда животные потеряют бдительность и окажутся ближе. Время текло ужасно медленно, и Сидиус решил, что можно не просто лежать, а лежать и медитировать.

Сидиус находился в пустоте.

Хотя находиться в пустоте было нельзя.

Сидиус стоял на льду. Лёд уходил в бесконечность.

Босые ноги не чувствовали холода, но лёд начинал медленно таять, и Сидиус пошёл вперёд.

Подо льдом проплывали звёзды и планеты, проносились космические корабли, один из кораблей направился к планете, на которой были чётко видны такие же узоры, как те, которые они видели, пролетая над Проклетом.

Сидиус остановился.

Глубоко внизу было видно плато. Каменные тотемы, монументы, похожие на космические корабли.

Из города на плато текла пестрая река аборигенов.

Они обступали корабли, толпились вокруг них. Тень Сидиуса находилась среди этих людей, словно он тоже был там, внизу, а не взирал на происходящее через слой льда.

А потом каменные корабли взлетели.

Лёд под ногами растаял, и Сидиус провалился на плато.

Теперь тут было пусто. На месте остался только трёхметровый тотем. Это была уибва. Сидиус никогда раньше не слышал, как называют этих длинноухих зверьков, сейчас он просто знал, что животное называется именно «уибва» — и никак иначе.

Сидиус протянул руку к зверю, и гигантское животное наклонило к нему свою каменную голову, давая погладить. А потом зверь распрямил мускулистые лапы, подпрыгнул, подняв клубы пыли, и исчез.

И Сидиус впервые посмотрел вверх.

Сидиус встал, протянул руку к дереву, как в видении, обращаясь к уибве. С ветки спрыгнул маленький лохматый зверёк, доверчиво сказал «Уибв» и заискивающе посмотрел на Сидиуса.

Когда Сидиус вернулся на корабль с уибвой на плечах, казалось, учитель был удивлён.

Сидиус знал, что последует дальше. Знал, что от него потребуют. В конце концов, ему надо было втереться в доверие к животному, а не проникнуться к нему симпатией.

Оказавшись в кубрике, Сидиус снял с себя уибву и поднял её над раковиной, держа за хвост и длинные задние лапы. Уибва, возмутившись, попыталась извернуться и укусить держащую её руку. Сидиус резко ударил зверька ребром ладони за ушами. Из носа и ушей уибвы потекла кровь, больше животное не двигалось.

Смыв кровь, Сидиус положил животное на разделочную доску и достал виброклинок. Можно было взять и простой нож, но виброклинок казался более подходящим для того, чтобы ровно разрезать мягкую шкуру на спине уибвы. Показалось мясо. Немного сероватое. Если бы тут был Плэгас, он бы попросил отрезать кусок мяса, чтобы 11-4Д его проанализировал. Но Дарт Плэгас пропадал в своей каюте, и Сидиус продолжил действовать по своему усмотрению. Он засунул пальцы под шкуру и потянул. Кожа с хрустом рвалась, поддавалась легко, словно давно мечтала отделиться от этого тельца. Шкура снялась, обнажив сереющую тушку. Только на лапах ещё оставались меховые перчатки. Сидиус отрезал лапы. Потом подумал и избавил тушку от головы и хвоста, перевернул и резанул ножом по животу.

Избавленная от внутренностей, распотрошённая уибва казалась совсем маленькой. Сидиус промыл мясо и, осмотрев кухню, принял решение, что уибву следует сварить.

Несмотря на свои, на первый взгляд скромные, размеры, тушка всё же заняла почти две трети объёма кастрюли. Сидиус понял, что поспешил, надо было не готовить мясо целиком, а сначала порезать. Или даже не варить уибву, а закоптить.

Вода закипала. На поверхности появилась пена. Она убегала из кастрюли и с шипением стекала на плиту. Вскоре в камбузе стало пахнуть печёными грушами. Недолго думая, Сидиус подсыпал в кастрюлю какую-то специю. Всё равно коробка со специями была только одна, и она была подписана на битском. 

К запаху груш добавился резкий запах, напоминающий запах не то бобов, не то дешёвого печенья. Лучше от этого не стало. Сидиус уже начинал склоняться к тому, что было бы лучше не готовить уибву, а съесть мясо сырым, когда в кубрик вошёл Плэгас в сопровождении 11-4Д.

— Употребление данного продукта может негативно сказаться на вашей жизнедеятельности, — заявил дроид, рассматривая содержимое кастрюли.

Но Дарт Плэгас отмахнулся от его слов:

— С Сидиусом не случится ничего плохого. Ничего, что мы бы не смогли исправить. — И, обращаясь к Сидиусу, добавил: — Но ты мог бы оставить зверька в живых.

— Её судьба была предрешена в тот момент, когда вы предложили отправиться на охоту, — возразил Сидиус.

— Ты пытаешься сказать, что это было ритуальным убийством? Ты же не веришь, что станешь сильнее, съев сердце и печень этой зверюшки?

— Это должно было быть испытанием на преодоление привязанностей.

— Сидиус, у тебя их нет.

Плэгас вышел из кухни. 11-4Д сказал: «Эта жертва не была напрасной, судьба была предопределена, но вам лучше не есть это мясо», — и покинул кубрик вслед за учителем.

***

— Три расчёски. Мне страшно представить, как живут набуанцы, если ты считаешь себя минималистом.

Минимализм. Дарт Плэгас мог бы восхититься красотой причёски, грацией движений, в крайнем случае, качеством голозаписи. Сидиусу захотелось подстричься. Останавливало только то, что на работе бы не оценили внезапную смену имиджа.

Запись с расчёсыванием кончилась, и 11-4Д начал показывать запись, на которой Палпатин пытался завязать пояс на сером бархатном халате так, чтобы на спине было как можно меньше складок. Этот халат не был самым шикарным из имевшихся, но мягкость и блеск ткани компенсировали простоту кроя.

— Зачем нужно менять одежду по три раза в день, я тоже не понимаю, — прокомментировал Плэгас.

— Так вы заметили?

— Конечно заметил.

— Вы ведь спите со мной из-за красивой внешности, а не из-за моего богатого внутреннего мира, — развёл руками Сидиус.

— Одиннадцать лет. И ты все эти годы и правда думал, что дело в халатах? Сидиус, иди помедитируй.

Но Сидиус не ушёл. Реакция учителя, с одной стороны, была правильной, с другой, формулировка оказалась довольно обидной. Учитель мог бы сказать: «Тебе не надо так наряжаться ради меня», — и Сидиус бы ответил: «Потому что вам неудобно меня раздевать?» А сейчас… 

Сидиул знал, что надо делать: прижаться к грубой ткани зелёной мантии, потом опуститься на колени, расстёгивая стройный ряд чёрных пуговиц, приспустить штаны, провести пальцами по стволу, повторить то же самое языком, взять в рот, посмотреть снизу вверх.

Терпения у муунов, конечно, было больше, чем у людей, но и они не были железными.

В моменты физической близости Дарт Сидиус чувствовал, что является центром мира для Плэгаса, чувствовал, что ведёт, чувствовал свою власть над учителем. Но сейчас всего этого почему-то было уже недостаточно.

Сам процесс можно было описывать банальными терминами, считая, как резко и как глубоко вошёл член, как долго Плэгас двигался перед тем, как кончить. В какой позе, на какой поверхности, какого цвета были занавески…

Но отношения двух ситов должны были быть не про то, кто сколько раз кончил. Хотелось чего-то большего.

Сидиус сел на краю койки, поднял с пола одеяло, вытер живот и накинул на плечи халат.

Оставаться на Проклете не хотелось. Тут всё было как-то неправильно.

— Мы ждём уже пять дней.

Плэгас ответил не сразу, словно пытался понять, о чём говорит Сидиус:

— Ты имеешь что-то против?

— Не слишком ли большую честь мы им оказываем? Если на эту планету прилетят колонизаторы, они не станут ждать, пока местные аборигены подготовятся. Если они воины, они должны быть готовы всегда.

— Должны, — согласился Дарт Плэгас.

— Если к концу недели они не соберутся, то я предлагаю напасть на город. Мы имеем полное право напасть на любую планету в любой момент времени.

— Сидиус, учение Бейна немного не про это.

— А как же древние строки про мощь, которая даёт победу?

Учитель сел, тяжело выдохнул, потёр пальцами лоб и предложил помедитировать.

— Зачем? — Сидиус встал, завязывая халат. — Вы и правда верите в то, что медитация может дать что-то, кроме боли в коленях?

Дарт Плэгас должен был рассердиться, и он, видимо, рассердился. Он поймал руку Сидиуса, притянул его к себе, крепко обнял и тоном, не терпящим возражений, приказал:

— Закрой глаза.

946:07:16  
**День шестой**

Возвращение в реальность было неожиданным. Досадным. Обидным.

Эта медитация не была похожа ни на одну предыдущую.

Во-первых, Сидиус понял, что находиться в пустоте всё-таки можно.

Вокруг была стрекочущая сухая темнота. 

Мощь. Не своя и чужая. Общая. Холодная, обжигающая.

Галактика. Не где-то далеко, а тут. Маленькая, колючая, хрупкая.

— Магистр Дамаск, — проскрипел над ухом 11-4Д, не давая сосредоточиться, систематизировать ощущения, — воины собираются на арене.

— Они не могли собраться завтра?

— Сидиус, вчера ты собирался уничтожать город, если они не придут.

— Обстоятельства немного изменились.


End file.
